


Tricks

by TeaRoses



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Other, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-27
Updated: 2010-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seras's master has taught her to change form, and she takes advantage of that fact with Walter.  Gonzoverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 30_lemons community on Live Journal, for the theme "Anonymity, or taken by the faceless stranger."
> 
> Consensual blob/human pairing with tentacles.

Walter could remember the old pantry at Hellsing when it was full of homemade preserves brought in from the country and other items the local markets didn't provide. Now it held a few extra-large tins and seldom-used items from the supermarket. Even the cook had forgotten it was there, but Walter kept it tidy because everything must be tidy.

He was wiping down the shelves when he saw something gray near the door out of the corner of his eye. Surely not a mouse? As he grew closer to the door the object grew larger and he watched as something slightly more substantial than fog started to seep into the room.

He sighed. Alucard had been teaching Seras Victoria body transformation, and she had learned only too well. But unlike Alucard, she found it highly amusing, and showed a playful side she seldom had in her regular human form.

"You're going to get in trouble, you know," he said.

There was no reply, of course, just a mass of unformed matter slowly sliding into the pantry.

"This is supposed to be for battle, not for tricks," he went on. "But I won't tell Integra, or your master. You have to have some fun I suppose."

An eye blinked at him. She transformed them back to blue when she did this, unless she wasn't doing that deliberately. She still only had so much control, and only this one odd form.

Finally she was inside the room all the way, a circle radiating tentacles with eyes peering out. It didn't scare him a bit; in fact he found it rather funny. But he wasn't supposed to encourage her, and he turned his back and started working on the shelves again.

"Run along now though. But don't go scaring that maid again. Poor woman; we promised not to let Alucard near her and then you had to sneak into the bathroom like that. I'm never going to be able to keep decent staff here at this rate."

She didn't leave; he could still sense that she was there. After a moment he felt the edge of a tentacle near his trouser leg.

"I don't know what you could want from the pantry but come back when you're in your normal--"

The tentacle was moving up his calf. He could feel her drawing closer to him.

"I'm not unnerved by you, you know."

Something touched the back of his neck. It was surprisingly warm, and felt like a massage. He put down the cloth he was holding.

"What are you doing?"

Again there was no answer, just more touching, all over his back. What was she up to? He had occasionally made joking propositions to her, and she had joked along with him. They were like that, in private. But it was only meant to be funny; he had never laid a hand on her. Not that he would have minded if she had invited him to, but he hadn't seriously considered that she would.

Technically she still wasn't laying a hand on him; these weren't hands. And they were now creeping around to his chest and further down. This really was disturbing, but he honestly couldn't say it felt bad at all. It had been a long time since anyone had touched him, actually.

He felt himself getting hard. For a gray formless monster? He closed his eyes, picturing her human body. It was still her, even if it was the transformation that made her feel free to tease him like this. His excitement was growing, and as inappropriate as this was he couldn't resist it.

He remained still, allowing her to surround him. Tendrils crept between his shirt buttons and brushed over his nipples. As pathetic as he felt to be enjoying this, he had no desire to stop her if she didn't want to stop herself.

Wisps of her moved downward from his chest, and meanwhile he felt pressure and movement on his erection through his trousers. He needed more, and hesitantly reached to undo his zipper. His trousers fell to the floor, and something pushed his shorts after them. He was aching for release now, and profoundly thankful that no one else could possibly come in.

He felt vague touches up his legs and thighs, and on his belly. "Please don't stop," he said.

A tentacle brushed his erection, fondled his sac, probed him slightly. He was almost afraid to move, but he pushed his hips forward slightly and felt her surround him. Something warm and indefinable was rippling over him intimately, and it was like nothing sexual he had ever experienced. Every part of him being touched and caressed, with special attention to his shaft and sac. He still wasn't certain he wanted to know what this looked like, however. Eyes closed, he pictured her as he normally saw her, though slightly undressed for him.

He felt the pressure build. The movements grew faster. This was more than he thought possible, and he murmured incoherent encouragement. He felt weak, and could barely hold himself up, but she was supporting him.

His thighs and back were gripped tightly, and he wondered for a fleeting moment if these tentacles, and whatever part of her he was penetrating, could feel any pleasure from this. Why was she even doing this to him? Then he couldn't think anymore, because he was about to climax.

He gave a heavy sigh as the sensations pushed him to release. This amorphous form of hers continued holding him for several minutes and he stood, knees shaking, as the various parts of her finally let him go. He saw gray strands receding as he leaned over to pick his pants up and clothe himself again. There was no wetness on his clothing or the floor; when he came she had apparently absorbed it. He stood there, taking several deep breaths and trying to collect his thoughts.

When he turned around the gray mass that was her was still there. There were no appropriate words for this situation.

"Next time stay as yourself. If you could," he finally said.

A blue eye winked at him and she slipped toward the door and began sliding underneath it. He watched her leave and turned back to the shelves.

He couldn't pay any attention to his task, couldn't think of anything but how to pretend this hadn't happened when he saw her again.

He wiped the bottom shelf in a desultory manner. "Perhaps," he said to himself, "there really will be a next time."


End file.
